Steel Resolve: Out Takes
by tattedheart
Summary: These are what the others maybe up to! If you haven't read Steel Resolve you need to before these will make sense. Most of this is slash, some may not but in keeping with the story I'm going to mark it as Jasper/Emmett


**A/N : ** Here is the first of the out takes! The 100th reviewer honeymonkey101 chose the pairing of Jasper and Edward. So this is a little taste of their summer of lovin. This probably will be the only time I will write an out take for these two as far as them being together. It is kind of sweet kind of cheesy and well ya here ya go. Please put me on author alerts so you don't miss any other out takes as they will be posted apart from the actual story!

**Ed pov**

Ever since I caught his eyes on my body in the water, I have been semi-hard. To the outside observer, you would think it was just a guy and his girl fooling around in the water, but I saw the look in his eyes. The dark-haired little girl in his arms may have been the one with her hand in his pants under the water, but it was me getting him off. I saw his lips part as he held her close. His eyes were on my body. He was about to spill in her hand because he found me hot. I had finished my swim and was getting out of the water, but seeing him so close, I waded back in so my waist - and more importantly my cock - were below the surface.

I didn't touch myself. I just watched as his face contorted into a surprise of pleasure. I guess the beautiful green-eyed boy with the golden skin and sun-kissed hair didn't know he liked boys. He may not even now, or he may have figured it out, but this is Texas so he probably won't do anything about it. That thought deflated me enough to get out of the water and dry off. Moving here from upper Washington state had been great for the family, but put a major cramp in my love life. My parents knew I was gay since I was 14, but I kept it quiet to anyone else, just to make things easier after moving here. I kept myself from being too depressed with the knowledge that college was only a few months away.

Throughout the day, my thoughts would drift back to the beautiful boy in the water, but I tried not to go there too much. It wasn't healthy to fantasize about something that will never happen. Running the last of the errands that my mom had me doing, I stop at the convinence store for a pack of smokes and a soda. Getting out of the car, I spot him. Hands in his pocket, head down slightly, he is walking towards me. He looks nervous as hell, but he also took my breath away with how gorgeous he is. His long lean body - with his long legs in tight jeans and cowboy boots and blonde waves that reached his chin - were everything I always was drawn to. He was my type, that's for sure.

Soon he is in front of me. I see him shaking a bit as he looks up. My smile hurts my cheeks as his eyes meet mine. I gasp at the close-up full-on effect of his eyes. They are a deep moss green and have a light gold ring around them. They are unreal.

He stammers and looks for his voice, "Hi, I, um . . ." I clear my throat when he looks down again. Once his eyes are back on mine, I smile and reach out my hand.

"Edward, and yes I am." He takes my hand and looks shocked at my frankness. But he doesn't back away.

"Jasper, and I'm not sure, but I think I am." After asking him to grab a bite to eat and we got to talking, it became clearer and clearer to him that indeed probably he was. Then, after the making out in his Jeep for an hour and the late-night makeout sessions on the beach the rest of the next week, he knew he is.

I couldn't tell if he was just fooling around until the day he came to me and told me he came out to his parents. I was floored. We had been fooling around maybe two weeks when he did. So here we are tonight, out on our first official date. I was enthralled by him. He was so smart and funny and talented. We ate dinner at a little diner on the beach, then we sat in the sand as he played his old beat-up guitar and sang for me. When he puts his guitar down, I crawl over to him and over him, slowly lowering him into the sand. Slow languid kisses up his throat and soft sucking and lapping at his Adams apple have him rolling his hips into mine. By the time our lips meet and our tongues dance, he has me pulled flush to him and has his hands on my ass trying to pull me in impossibly closer.

I have to be the one to break the contact or I am going to lose it in my jeans. He whimpers at me and his face is pleading for more. His hands reach for me, but I am out of reach.

"Edward, please, I'm so close. I need this." I want it too, but I want to be sure he is ready.

"Jasper, Are you sure? I mean I have wanted you from the first moment I saw you cumming in the water with Alice. But I really want to make sure. There's no rush." He kneels up to me and pulls me to him by fisting my shirt.

"Edward, I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life. I know we haven't been together long, but I also know the summer is slipping away from us and we don't have much longer." He takes a deep breath and, dead serious, he looks at me. "I finally know my choice and I want to start living my life."

I remember those feelings - the hot "I need it now" feelings. But I don't want him to rush this. We can, however, compromise. "How about we go to my place and see where it leads?" I can see him perk up eagerly, but what I add in brings him down a bit. "Jasper, hun, I do want to do it all, with you, but not tonight." I see his face fall and it wants to make me cave.

"But, I, um . . . you don't . . . you're not . . ." I press a firm kiss to his mouth to shut him up.

"I do want it all. I want everything, and I know how little time we have left, but this isn't really something you just jump into. Okay?" Taking his hand, I pull him up and lead him to the vehicle. We drove quietly to my house. But after I assured him that my folks were indeed out of town for the week, we were anything but quiet. We were mostly naked the whole weekend. We explored and played - hands, fingers, mouths, tongues everywhere. I taught him all I knew and we learned some things together. I couldn't get enough of his uncut cock. It was the first I had ever seen in person. I have seen plenty in movies, but not up close and personal. It was so hypersensitive and I loved the feeling of pushing the skin back with my lips and the sounds he made as I ran my tongue gently around and under it. We came many times, but never went that finale step, not yet.

Friday night already - it baffles me how fast this summer is going. I was sure it would go at a snail's pace, but having Jasper to spend it with is making it go way too fast. Pulling on my skinny jeans and soft well-worn Stones shirt, I give myself one last look in the mirror before heading out to pick up Jasper. We were going to take in the fair and then head back here. My parents were gone again, so we were going to stay here tonight. We have done a lot and I think tonight we are ready for everything. I don't have a lot of experience, but I know that I can't wait to be buried deep in Jasper's tight ass. But I will take my time and make sure we are both comfortable.

Dinner was awkward, but only because of the nerves on both our parts. We didn't talk much and I could have sworn I saw his hand shake a time or two. But when I asked if he wanted to back out, he assured me that he was ready for this. So this is how we find ourselves here now, naked laying across my bed, sounds of slow kisses and heavy breathing fill the air. Every time I lick the shell of his ear, he shudders and lets out a soft moan. I am hard and leaking, coating his stomach as I thrust lightly against him.

"Oh God, I can't wait to be in you - feeling you pulse all around me." He thrust into me as I whisper the words.

"Fuck, Edward, I want you so bad." I look into Jasper's eyes and they are dark and needy. Pressing him back into the mattress, I place my hands on each side of his head and start hot wet kisses down his body.

Starting at his neck, I began to nip and then lick and kiss behind where the red marks were. He tastes salty and sweet. His smell is so familiar and all Jasper - no cologne, just soap, sweat and man. Making my way down his shoulders and across his chest, I circle his nipple with my tongue before sucking it in my mouth. I feel his hips thrusting slowly into mine. By the time I make my way across his chest to the other nipple, he is moaning louder and I can feel the leaking of his pre-cum on my hip bone. I need to taste it. Breaking the suction with a popping sound, I continue my journey down his flat stomach and dip my tongue into his belly button. I leave a hot wet trail down to his dark blonde curls, inhaling deeply before I lick my way up his shaft. Working my hand on his rock-hard member, I slowly pull back his foreskin and lap at the swollen wet head as I reveal it a little at a time. As soon as the whole thing emerges, I suck the whole thing in my mouth, running my tongue along the slit - savoring his salty sweetness. Pulsing my lips around his glands, he bucks up into me and he slides all the way into my mouth.

"Oh fuck, Edward, not gonna last long like this." His hands are in my hair. He is trying to pull me off of his cock, but when I hollow my cheeks and he slips into my throat, he pushes my head back down. "Oh, so fucking good. Oh, God!" As I hum around him, I feel his sac tighten and the vein throb against my tongue. I want to taste him, but I also want to feel him around me as he cums.

Popping off of him, I kiss my way back up his body while slicking my fingers with lube. As I suck on his neck right below his ear, his arms go around me grabbing my ass, trying to pull me closer. I am on the edge myself and need to get him ready or I will lose it before I can get inside him. Keeping my hips pulled back a bit, I hear him whimpering as I slide one slick finger against his entrance and push gently - slipping one, then quickly two, fingers inside him. There is a sharp intake of breath and he tenses.

"You are so tight, Jas," I talk him through his panic. "Don't worry, hun. I will take this as slow as you need."

**Jas pov **

The intensity of the night itself has me on edge, but how sweet and gentle Edward has been playing my body has me like Jell-O. I knew all that was going to happen and we have fingered each other many times, I'm not sure why I panicked and froze. As soon as the second finger enters me and I feel how tight and full I feel, I realize what is to come - how soon he will be filling me fuller than I ever have been.

When he coos to me, I relax. "OK, I'm ready. You can go on." He looks doubtful and looks at my semi-deflated cock.

"Are you sure, hun?" I push back into his hand and the pain is replaced by something more powerful.

"Edward, please. Don't let the cock fool you - I am turned on." He adds a third finger and though not rock hard, my cock starts to come back a bit. "Oh, that feels so good. Fuck, please get your cock in me."

"As you wish." Within minutes, he has a condom on and is poised at my entrance. "I'll go slow. Tell me if you want me to stop." I pull his head down and kiss him deep as he slides inside me. There is a moment of pain as he slips through my tight ring and he pauses. My cock is now completely out of the picture as I breathe deep against his mouth. He starts to say something and back away, but I hold him close and shake my head.

Within a few minutes, I am relaxed enough to pull his ass down into me, slipping him the rest of the way in. It is a strange new sensation. I feel full to bursting, but when he starts to move, I loosen even more and the feeling is like nothing I have felt before. Slow, short thrusts are replaced by longer, smoother ones as Edward's hips start to move. He is moaning with the pleasure I am giving him. Straightening, he grabs my hips and moves me into him so we meet mid-stroke. Then I feel it - a running of just the right spot, his hood grazing and probing each time, sending a million little sparks throughout my body. It sends the message to my hand to start stroking myself of its own accord. Now I am moaning and stroking my now full cock.

"Oh god, Edward! YES! So good, oh god, don't stop!" I am probably yelling, but I don't care.

"Fuck, Jasper! Oh, you look so fucking hot with my cock in you and your hand fucking your own." Beads of sweat are falling from his temples and his red locks are plastered to his forehead. "Ya, like that. Oh god, just like that. Pull back, let me see the head."

His words are driving me mad and I am meeting his thrust. My hand is slick with my cum leaking out, adding to the sensations. His thrusts are getting erratic and forceful. He mumbles nonsense that makes perfect sense to me. With each pass, with each wonderful sensation he is causing, I get louder and more vocal.

"Oh god, so close! More Edward, more . . ." I am begging for what he is already giving me. It is like I am free-falling. The tightening starts and I feel the rush of pleasure running up from my balls and shooting through my cock. As I explode all over my stomach and chest, I feel my ass contract around his pounding cock. Then he stills - screaming out as he reaches his own orgasm.

He is hot and sweaty and shaking as he leans down. "Thank you," he whispers against my lips.

The tender kisses bring our breathing back to normal and he slides out of me and rolls to his side. The air-conditioning hits our sweat- and cum-covered bodies and we both shiver.

"I think we need a shower." I nod in agreement.

In the shower, we wash each other down and kiss a lot more and caress each other. Over dinner of pizza in front of the TV hours later, he quietly and shyly asks.

"So how was it? I mean, I know you came and all that, but . . ." He is so damn cute with the worried look on his face and his hand passing through his hair repeatedly. I take his hand from his hair before he goes bald and wait for him to look up at me.

"Edward, it was amazing. I never knew it could feel like that. I mean, you see it in porn, but . . . it was . . . . It was phenomenal."

He has the sweetest blush on his face. You would think he was the one that just lost his ass-virginity.

"I was scared I wouldn't make it good for you. I was scared I would mess it up and you wouldn't, you know, want to . . ." He stutters and it is adorable.

"Edward, you have no worries there. But I would like to try it the other way around." Now I can feel my own blush rising. I see him swallow hard. His Adams apple bobs and I want to lick it. So I do.

He groans, and I lick my way up his jaw, nipping and sucking, finding my way to his lips. Taking charge of the kiss, I straddle his lap and rub our rapidly filling cocks against each other. I put my hands on his shoulders and he cups my face and angles it to get deeper into the kiss. Tongues duel and teeth clash as I roll my hips into his. Tearing his mouth away from mine, his eyes are dark and dilated. His lips are plump and dark red and his breathing is heavy.

"Yes, I want to try." It takes only a split-second to comprehend what he was saying, but the minute my brain kicks in, I am off his lap in a flash, pulling him into his room and pushing him down on the bed.

My clothes are off in a flash and I am ripping his sweats down his hips as he loses the shirt. Starting at his feet, I lick and kiss my way up his body, parting his legs as I go. When I reach his inner thighs, I suck and lick a line up to and across his balls, taking each one in my mouth and sucking a few times before making my way down the other thigh. One of his hands is stroking himself as the other grips the sheets. Pushing his legs wider apart, I settle down between them - flat on my stomach with my dick trapped against the bed. I try not to thrust as I pull his tight cheeks apart and lap my way down from his taint to his smooth hole. I have never done this before, but from the sounds he is making, I know he likes it.

I put a hand on his hip to keep him from thrusting and brush his hand away from his cock. I don't want him to cum yet. I don't want to be cheated out of the sensation of him cumming around me just like he had with me.

My tongue and fingers smooth over and in him causing him to shake. For never doing this before, I am a quick learner in finding what he really enjoys. He is begging and whimpering for me to continue - to give him more. Pushing him as far as I think either of us can stand, I pull up to my knees and roll on a condom, slicking it with lube as I go. Using what's left of the lube on my hand, I run my fingers across his entrance one more time and line myself up. I'm not sure where to look - his beautiful face or the erotic sight of my cock about to slide into him. I watch as the tip slips in and then dart my eyes to his face. His relaxed look of moments before are strained briefly as his breathing is labored. I can see in his eyes as he adjusts and relaxes. I watch as the rest of my cock enters him in slow light thrusts.

My muscles are burning and shaking as I try to control myself from thrusting hard. As soon as I am seated fully in him, I shudder and notice how different it is than being with Alice - so tight and warm and right. Leaning down, I give Edward a firm hard kiss and his legs wrap around me, urging me to move. And do I ever. Once given the OK, my hips have a mind of their own and I am thrusting hard and erratically. Edward's fingers grab my back so hard I will have bruises, but I couldn't care less. His moans and grunts get louder and louder and my head is buzzing, making me feel dizzy.

Reaching between us, I grab his dick and start stroking in time to my thrusts. "Oh god, right there Jas! Fuck, I . . . oh, I'm . . ." He never finishes the words, but I feel him spill over my hand. The reaction on my cock has me arching my back and my toes curling as I spill into the condom.

Collapsing on top of him, I catch my breath as I pull away and laugh. "Your parents are gonna wonder about the water bill if we keep this up."

He laughs along with me, kissing my temple as he pulls me to the shower once again.

Still in bed Sunday morning, I lay back against Edward's bare chest. Our fingers are entwined and he is drawing slow circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. We have spent most of the weekend in this bed - touching, kissing, fucking and sleeping. There hasn't been too much talking and now feels like the time to start.

"Edward . . .?" He hums into my hair. "What about when summer ends?" I turn toward him, so we are both laying down face to face.

"Jasper, how about we just play it by ear. I mean, I know what we shared this weekend was amazing and special but . . ." He searches my face for signs of disappointment.

But I get it. I know what he is saying. Neither of us is ready to pledge the rest of our lives to each other. Putting my hand to his face, I gently kiss him and he melts into me. "I get it, Edward. We aren't in love. We, or at least I, care a lot about you but, ya, let's just take what comes."

And we did, the summer was one of the best I had ever had. Days spent at the beach with friends, dinner dates, concerts, camping. We were always together. When the weather started cooling in the evenings and the signs were everywhere that summer was winding down, we faced what we had known all along was coming.

"So, you leave on Sunday then?" We had just had an amazing time - going at it all over Edward's bedroom and bathroom. I don't think there was a surface he didn't have me bent over. His stamina was something legends are made of.

"Yup, the UHaul is all packed and the truck is gassed up. I'm due to get there by six." He pulls me closer to him and spoons me. I'm a bit shocked that the thought of him leaving doesn't sadden me. "You leave Tuesday right?" I nod.

"Ya, my flight is at 10. I land at four." He strokes my side from ribs to hip.

"So this is it then - do we try to make it work?"

"I don't know. I mean I care about you." It is hard to put it into words without making our summer together seem insignificant. "But we are 19, starting college . . ."

"I know. Don't worry, Jasper." I turn in his arms and we are face to face. "Look, I love you, but I mean I don't think it is that kind of love."

I nod again. I know just what he is saying. "Yes exactly, I love you too, but deep down, I don't think I am in love with you. I know that guy is out there for both of us. Who knows? It might be someone we meet in college. It might be someone many years from now."

"I couldn't agree more. But you know, don't you, Jasper? This was something very special to me." He wraps his arms tight around me. "You may not have been my first like I was yours, but you were my first boyfriend - the first man I opened up to - and for that reason you will always hold a special place in my heart."

I couldn't say anything after that. It was bittersweet, but it was goodbye.

We saw each other a few times over holiday and summer vacations, but we never hooked up again. There were no regrets though. Edward taught me about who I really was and if he hadn't been on that beach that day, I may never have known.


End file.
